


those bad habits that were like second nature

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, ice cube chewing, pre asoue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Kit Snicket had two bad habits that she thought she'd long sworn off - Esme Squalor, and chewing ice cubes. It turned out she was wrong.pre-asoue kitme oneshot





	those bad habits that were like second nature

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

 

She thought she'd finally gotten over the habit of chewing ice cubes, but as her eyes lingered over the hostess of the party, in the innest, most provoking dress that Kit had ever seen, Kit's frustration rose to the point of no return, a feeling she felt like she hadn't experienced since forever.

One of the things she wanted to do the most when frustrated was to chew ice.

It was, perhaps, a fortunate thing that ice cold drinks were _in_  right now.

Kit took a sip of the aqueous martini in hand, her tongue reaching out slightly to lure two fragmented pieces of ice into her mouth. She hadn't done this in ages, not after she'd sworn off the habit, but apparently there were some skills that you would never really forget after you learnt them, like driving a taxi over the speed limit, or coating poison onto a dart.

It was definitely much easier than luring Lemony into revealing fragmented pieces of his always elaborate and dramatic plan.

As the city's sixth most important financial advisor licked Larry's particular brand of tiramisu off her spoon, her lips transforming into a pout, "Are you sure you put enough sugar into this?" Kit felt the world in front of her blurred just the tiniest moment as her heart ached with desire.

Esme Squalor, like chewing ice cubes, was a bad habit Kit had long sworn off. Unhealthy yet addicting, always sending a thrill and blood rush straight up to Kit's brain when she gave in to have a taste. She craved for it during late nights at home, during early mornings she really shouldn't be awake, during middle of the days when she was supposed to focus on her missions. A single bite, a single touch – those never led to satisfaction. Instead, it just led to a deeper desire, a stronger urge, a second bite – a second touch.

Then her self-control would spiral downwards from there, while all sensations climb to a peak.

Kit's teeth furiously cracked down more ice cubes in a lightning speed.

When her brain momentarily froze, she wasn't sure it was due to the icy cold sensation shooting from her teeth to her brain, or Esme draping herself onto Olaf the way she usually draped an over-expensive bat-fur coat onto herself.

What was worse, she thought, her teeth cutting an unusually large piece of ice into two ferociously, was that everyone would probably thought she was jealous of her due to Kit's past involvement with Olaf and not knowing she and Esme's secret affair.

 _Crack, crack, crack_.

On the other hand, it probably wouldn't really surprise any of them, the way more than half of their organization had a fling with each other at some point. It was just the logical result of the difficulties of dating outside of the VFD.

 _Crack, crack, crack_.

She wondered how she'd ever been naïve enough to think bad habits were that easy to get rid of. Her cheeks were now feeling slightly numb due to the coldness inside her mouth, and some of her teeth hurt a little, but there was something utterly satisfying about both discomforts. Almost satisfying enough to stop for the night, except there were still ice cubes left over in her drink.

Kit Snicket never let an ice cube go to waste.

Besides, Esme was whispering something at Olaf right now, and all the ice chewing not only just numb her cheeks, but it numb her feelings about Esme also. Kit lifted her glass of martini and downed the rest of it, and began cracking down the remaining ice. The memories of their colorful affairs and the ache of wanting faded into an ice cold peaceful blankness.

For a moment, anyway.

It took a while for the coldness to escape from her body in a shudder, and her brain to recover from its ice cube desiring thoughts. Now one of her desires was fulfilled tonight, she realized the other was still there.

Stronger than ever.

She stared at Esme's long legs across the room, looking strong and elegant at the same time. Her brain immediately went from ice cube craving to craving to shove her head in between those legs.

If she tried hard enough, she could probably imagine the feelings of those legs wrapped around her neck. It would probably hurt a little as Esme would squeeze those legs tight for just a moment.

Then again, it hurt a little to bite the ice cubes too, and it never hurt enough to stop her.

And what the hell, she'd already given in to one of her temptations tonight.

When Kit's desire was within reach, like an ice-filled drink in her hand, it was difficult for her to resist. That was why she had deliberately only order hot tea at restaurants for a while now, the only reason she could've stayed away from this habit for so long. Esme Squalor might be further away than a drink in her hand, and Olaf might be an obstacle in between Kit and her, but they were at the same party now, closer than Kit had been with Esme for months since they'd broken off the affair, and it was apparently close enough to tip her desire over the edge.

She set her empty glass down and began to walk over in Esme's direction.

Esme raised her head slightly, her lips curling into a lazy smirk and her eyes lighting up victoriously, like she'd been waiting for this moment the entire night, and their eyes met.

Maybe she could get some other kind of satisfaction – the vindictive kind – if she walked away right now instead of doing what Esme had obviously predicted. Normally, it would be satisfying and vengeful enough for Kit to execute that plan. Now though – her desire was flaring and her body was buzzing with anticipation and the want, the need was too strong for Kit to resist.

 _To the hell with getting rid of bad habits_ , Kit thought as she reached Esme and quickly pulled her into one of the corridors in this large, extravagant penthouse.

Because some things were just too addictive to ever give up.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
